


The Remnant Files

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dehumanization, Despair, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pain, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), The Author Regrets Everything, The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You find an old computer, and a set of files, entitled The Remnant Files. They warn you the contents of these files are classified and not for the faint hearted.  Do you still want to look into these studies?Yes / No?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Remnant Files

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this chapter has implied sexual abuse and Junko Enoshima being A VERY BAD PERSON TO MIKAN AND BEING REALLY MANIPULATING as well as the tagged trigger warnings, please don't read if you're triggered by that.

You find an old computer, and it's open on the Files. Care to look into it?

[Yes] No

Project 1

Subject Codename: Lovesick

Subject Legal Name: Mikan Tsumiki

Subject Condition: 

Subject appears to already be in despair to some degree. The Subject Lovesick tends to call for the head researcher, Junko Enoshima, during the experiments performed on it, suggesting some kind of attachment. Perhaps we can use that in further research to bring it into a deeper level of despair? It seems to respond negatively towards degradation, tending to beg for forgiveness or offer services. Dehumanization also works to bring Lovesick to despair, and it seems to get a sense of pleasure from it too, especially when experiments are being performed by the head researcher. 

Physical pain, torture and deprivation of essential resources does not work as well, bringing minimal despair. However, using these in the abovementioned degradation and dehumanization is effective. Examples include pulling the hair of Subject, slapping it, torture, threats. 

Subject tends to be easy to manage, requiring minimal attention to keep alive. Lovesick has taken to talking to itself, generally about despair and her beloved. We're keep an eye on Lovesick's apparent descent into insanity. We're making real progress here.

Subject Specifications:

Lovesick is obedient to a fault. The head researcher has often ordered it about and it will carry out all requests without question. We're testing the limits of this but the current actions tested are fetching objects, performing simple tasks, inflicting pain on self, undressing, both partially and fully and degrading self.

It appears to be hypersexual, possibly because of past trauma relating to this. The head researcher is testing out using trauma to trigger further despair and Lovesick is an excellent example of this. Referring to the subject with sexually degrading terms, such as whore or slut, groping, sexual comments and keeping the subject in a state of partial or full undress seem to bring great despair to it, and somewhat arouses it. 

Other researchers are able to bring despair from the subject, such as the Second, Mukuro Ikusaba, but not to as great an effect as the head. We're taking full advantage of Lovesick's skewed view of love and it's attachment to Enoshima to break any idea of hope it ever once had. 

Subject Past Traumas:

As stated above, Subject appears to have some form of sexual trauma, probably being taken advantage of from a young age, as Lovesick is naive and does not realise the head researcher is abusing them, and believes this to be normal and healthy. We haven't experimented with anything further than keeping it in a state of undress, but I expect they will test further to bring out full despair. 

They also appear to have physical and verbal abuse in the past, seeing as particularly insults have a great effect on the subject. The head researcher is currently testing how to best use physical pain and torture to bring out despair. Currently the insults that bring the highest despair are pig-related ones, such as pig-shit. 

Overview:

Subject is mentally unstable, and adores Enoshima above all else. It'd follow her into a minefield and fully trust her to get it out of there safe. While incredibly foolish to have this much trust in someone quite literally torturing you, mentally and physically, it will be useful in the final plan. We're currently training it to be a servant to Enoshima, and it is taking to the role incredibly well. It'll be in as much despair as the rest of us in no time. 

\- Researcher Tragic

There are 15 more files. Move to the next one?

Yes / No?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I don't condone any of the actions or attitudes in this fic, this was written as a vent fic and I fully feel like a bad person for doing this.


End file.
